At present, motor vehicles are commonly fitted with optic sensors to assist drivers in diverse traffic situations, such as, but not limited to, parking assistance, blind zone object detection, traffic lane departure, traffic signal identification or rear view mirror substitution.
Generally, these optic sensors are fitted on a vehicle's exterior surface such that an optic surface, such as a lens surface or a cover window disposed afore the lens surface, is exposed to foreign matter such as insects, raindrops, mud or dust. Hence, there is a need to remove foreign matter adhered onto the optic surface of a vehicle-mounted optic sensor.
It is well-known in the art to provide a cleaning device for cleaning an optic surface of an optic sensor having a nozzle arranged to discharge washer fluid onto the optic surface. The discharged washer fluid impinges onto the optic surface from where it bounces off and spatters to the ground containing removed foreign matter. However, these solutions waste large quantities of washer fluid.
In JP2013006481 a vehicle-mounted camera washer nozzle is provided for cleaning an imaging surface. The washer nozzle discharges washer fluid onto a downward tilting surface where it impinges and dribbles towards the imaging surface.
This prior art solution is inefficient against strongly adhered foreign matter, such as dried mud or insects, as the impact energy of the impinging washer fluid is wasted onto a surface other than the surface to be cleaned.